A troubled Nosgoth
by Razel
Summary: the children of the lieutenants must work with Kain to save the world and their dads rated for language please


Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything to do with legacy of Kain boo hoo it is the property of Crystal Dynamics and Edios the only characters in this fic are the children of the leiutenants.  
  
Authors note: The leiutenants have children? come on peeps you don't expect the vamps to live for years with out doing at least once with a lady vampires ^_^ hope you like..........  
  
One wet and misrable morning in Melchiah's clan (well in the game it always rains) Reah who was Melchiah's daughter sat in her room waiting for her friend Dendre who was Rahab's son. She fell onto her bed face first and sighed "what a boring day as usual my other friends can't get here because it is pissing it down as usual." There was a knock on the door and Melchiah entered "Reah are you...ok?" Reah looked at him "not really there is nothing to do its not fair." Reah sat up and crossed her arms "Dendre should be here soon" Melchiah smiled, "Yeah he is here thats what I came to tell you." Reah jumped up almost strait away and rushed downstairs to greet Dendre "hiya Dendre"  
"Hey there Reah it looks like the rain has stopped," replied Dendre  
"Really cool let's use this opertunity to reach the warp gate and go to other clans to meet our friends only Razel and Turelnia are grounded." Spoke Reah a smile appearing on her pale face Dendre laughed "why are they grounded?" Reah crossed her arms "well they both had a row and started beating the crap out of each other and it took all the leiutenants to split them up. So they are grounded big time" Melchiah walked over to them and said, "Well they should be grounded I mean both Razel and Turelnia punched poor Rahab in the gut when he tried splitting them up." Reah turned to her father "well there is that I suppose but what's stopping us going to see Alenia and Malachite?"  
"Absolutly nothing," replied Dendre. They both ran to the warp gate and selected Zephon's clan symbol "I bet Alenia is bored like me" spoke Reah as she stepped through Dendre following behind.  
  
Meanwhile at the sanctuary of the clans Raziel and Turel along with their brothers were talking to Kain "so what happened?" asked Kain, Turel cleared his throat "well...er...Razel was showing Turelnia her pot doll collection and Turelnia acidentally kicked her favourate doll and it broke. Razel fliped and they started fighting we tried splitting them up but they both hit Rahab in the gut." Turel went quiet and Kain said, "So what do you want me to do about it?" Raziel smiled, "They need scareing and you would be the best person unlike adult vampires children don't heal until they are a certain age they are pretty messed up." Kain held the reaver in his hand "send them in"  
"Come on girls" two girls entered the throne room one looked to be at least 17 and one was 16 Razel had two black eyes and her mouth was bleeding Turelnia looked just as bad. They Turelnia a look of fear on her face (well you would if you were standing in front of Kain) Kain approched them still holding the reaver and Turelnia grabbed Razel's arm in fear. "Well you fathers have informed me you both got into a fight over something so trivial as a pot doll what have you got to say for yourselves?" Turelnia looked at him "w-w-well...er.."  
"It's my fault sir." Kain turned to Razel "Oh"  
"I got angry at Turelnia and lost it," she replied Razel was very brave and as far as her friends were concerned she was leader of the gang she looked at Kain calmly without fear "Turelnia only felt my wrath she did nothing wrong if anyone should be punished it should me." Turelnia looked Razel she was taken the wrap for it all Kain then said, "Very well Turelnia you can go" as soon as he said that she turned and ran with Turel following Kain then turned back to Razel "as for you missy what should we do with you should we throw you into the abyss?" Razel looked at him "if you feel thats an appriate punishment." She replied still calm Raziel looked at his daughter and smiled Kain however was not smiling he crossed his arms "you are not scared one bit are you?" Razel looked at him "not really why fear something when its going to happen regaurdless weather your scared or not lord Kain." Kain turned to Raziel "did you teach her that?"  
"No she taught herself" Kain turned back to Razel "you will say sorry to Rahab for punching him then you will apologise to Turelnia got it?"  
"Yes lord Kain." Razel walked over to Rahab "I am really sorry lord Rahab" Rahab looked at her "apology acepted" they shook claws (claws? well thats what it would be they don't have hands) Razel then turned back to Kain "please can I be excused and go and see Turelnia?" Kain nodded "Raziel" Raziel crossed his arms "very well but your still grounded so come strait back here and if it happens again we will throw you into the abyss." Razel walked off slowly when she left the throne room she breathed deeply and then she saw Turel talking sternly to Turelnia she walked forward slowly "Razel why did you take all the wrap?" Razel looked at her acting like Turel was not there "well you were hurting my arms cause your claws were diggin in when you were scared." Turelnia started lauhing "I am sorry about that I am not as brave as you are you know me I would run if I saw a spider" Razel shrugged "I am all brave and courages and a fighter but you are a thinker." Turelnia smiled, "That's why your leader of the pack Reah and Dendre and the others think the same" Razel crossed her arms "hmm...I am not that type am I"  
"Yeah right dad?" they both turned to Turel who was smiling "suppose" he walked back to the throne room. Razel turned to Turelnia "what's his problem?"  
"He's been in a bad mood all morning." replied Turelnia   
"hiya guys" Reah and the others had turned up so they decided to go back to the throne room and see their dads but when they got there the throne room was empty except for Kain who was constantly looking around. "Lord Kain where are our fathers?" asked Dendre, Kain looked at them "they just dissapeared I must go and serch for them." Turelnia stood forward "let us come."   
"No your only kids," Replied Kain  
"We are teenages and we are all you have got at the moment" spoke Razel now stepping forward Kain looked at her "but your KIDS." Razel did not appreciate being called a kid it was her eighteenth birthday next week without thinking it came out loudly "I AM NOT A KID I HAVE KILLED DEMONS VERY EASILY." Razel put her cloven hand over her mouth Turelnia and the others looked at her shocked Kain walked towards her and Melchiah entered he never was in the sanctuary when the leiutenants dissapeared. Razel moved her hand and glared at Kain thinking oh no Razel now you have gone and do it "what did you say?" asked Kain now very close to her and an evil look on his face (wait a minuet thats normal right.)  
  
Kain looked at Razel he could not belive what she had just said if anything it shocked him not even the leiutenants would dare shout at him like that. "I did not mean it lord Kain" said Razel calmly Kain crossed his arms "fine you can all tag along but you better not get in the way or it will be the abyss." Kain sat back on the throne and Melchiah said, "Where is everyone?" Kain explained to them that they were talking and the leiutenats just dissapeared in a flash of light and that he was going to look around suspecting it was the Hylden. They left the sanctuary of the clans and Kain stopped still at what he saw Nosgoth had changed it had trees and it was so green even the pillars were white and they glowed they had not yet been corrupt. "Er...what time are we in?" ask Reah now stood next to her father "god knows," replied Melchiah "oh dear...or dear or dear I know what is happening time comprestion" spoke Razel who loved to study space and time theory. Kain looked at her "time compression? never heard of it"  
"Past, present and future merge we should of not survived the time compression nothing can live dead or alive but we survived we should be dead" spoke Razel in reply   
"We are already dead though," replied Dendre looking at her  
"It dosen't matter nothing can survive time compression trust me I know a lot on time theory" said Razel looking around. "Well we should cheak this place out" spoke Melchiah looking around  
"For once I agree with you," replied Kain. 


End file.
